1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to supplemental restraining devices for use in wheeled motor vehicles, and more particularly to, an air-bag device which, upon a vehicle collision, is instantly inflated with gas to protect a passenger. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with air-bag devices of a type which comprises generally an air-bag housing mounted inside of an associated motor vehicle, a gas generator fixed to a base plate of the air-bag housing, and an air-bag proper connected through a retainer to the base plate and having a gas inlet opening through which the gas from the gas generator can enter the air-bag upon a vehicle collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of air-bag devices have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of passenger motor vehicles. Some of them are shown in Japanese Patent Second Provisional Publication 56-43890, Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication 61-185642 and Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 4-27639.
However, due to their inherent constructions, some of the conventional air-bag devices including those shown in the above-mentioned publications sometimes fail to exhibit their satisfied performance.